The invention concerns a device for the simultaneous insertion of a multiplicity of pin-type fasteners, each in one seating, so as to form at least one seam field and a method.
Aircraft fuselages of passenger aircraft and freight aircraft consist of individual fuselage sections, which in each case are connected with one another by means of a so-called transverse seam running in the peripheral direction. In turn the fuselage sections can consist of individual longitudinal shells, for example two side shells, a lower shell and an upper shell, which in each case are connected with one another by means of a longitudinal seam running in the longitudinal direction. If, however, the fuselage sections are wound from one strip of material in the peripheral direction, the longitudinal seams are omitted. Traditionally the adjacent shell elements and/or fuselage sections in the seam fields are positioned relative to one another in an overlap joint, and are then connected with one another by means of a multiplicity of rivets. If the shell elements and/or fuselage sections are positioned relative to one another in a butt joint, a strap is positioned on the cabin side extending over the butt joint field; the strap is then riveted together with the shell elements and/or fuselage sections in an overlap joint. The riveting procedure is undertaken manually and is individual to each rivet.
As, for example, shown in the German patent document DE 820 362 B, it is of known art in the assembly of small parts to combine individual rivets into a group and to introduce the group into locating holes. For this purpose the rivets are positioned head down in retainers designed as depressions on a stationary support table, and the small part to be assembled is then lowered onto the rivets. Finally pressure is simultaneously applied to the rivets.